Just a Crush
by pointofview360
Summary: Everyone thought that it was a crush.... But to him, it was much more. multipart, Yusuke x Keiko
1. Chapter 1

Just a Crush

Disclaimer: I am not Yoshihiro Togashi, and therefore I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. (If I did, I would make it a freakin crime to make weird yaoi couples with my characters. Kurama + Kuwabara? Honestly….)

Alrighty, shout outs!

chia- yo. that disclaimer was for you! (she has this whole thing with Kurama not being gay. hm…I could find her a couple people who beg to differ.)

Illista- curse you for buying manga when you could have bought the last dvd! (eheh, Illista has all of the entire chapter black and 3 kings sagas on dvd, and I really want her to get the last one. Well, I've decided that I'm going to get it before her! so ha!)

Ducky- Band Camp's gonna rock! Have you been brushing up on your Bedroom Olympics? (I know it sounds really REALLY wrong, but I swear it's not. )

L.H.G- haven't talked to you in a while….. And sorry about the writer's block for S.L. (L.G.H rather likes that fanfic and is yelling at me to finish it…)

Xiao-chan- as I told ducky, band camp's gonna rock! (and chia, fyi, xiao-chan is one of those people who would beg to differ about Kurama and Hiei. eheh. Yeah.)

on with the fic.

* * *

Kazuma Kuwabara was angry.

No, angry didn't do justice to the word. He was furious, enraged, and frankly, he was down right pissed off.

Why?

A raven haired man that was happily passing out bowls of ramen at his newly bought ramen cart.

Three months. It had been three months since Yusuke Urameshi's return from Makai. He had adjusted well to his new life; his ramen cart had the slogan, "Can you beat the ramen guy?" For twenty yen, anyone could challenge Yusuke to a fist fight. The prize was 5 bowls of anything the young man sold, regardless of price. But no one had ever won, considering the "ramen guy" was an ex- spirit detective who had won a fighting tournament against hundreds of demons, was ancestor to one of the most powerful demon kings, and had demon blood coursing through his veins.

Oh, and he could shoot energy blasts out his fingers, too.

Yes, Yusuke had adjusted to live in the human world very well in just three months. The problem, however, was that in those three months he had barely talked to Keiko Yukimura; his childhood friend and potential lover.

The relationship was obvious. Very obvious, actually. Even Hiei, the most stoic of the group, had commented on their relationship once, saying, " Hn. He really loves her… Stupid human."

Even though Yusuke made fowl jokes about her, anyone with half a brain could tell that he really and truly cared for her. And Keiko would probably jump off of a 70 story building if it meant Yusuke would benefit from it.

Unfortunately, while Keiko was really very smart, she was an idiot when it came to seeing how he felt. And Yusuke, who was a few beans short of a burrito to begin with, was clueless to Keiko's feelings as well.

So they remained just very close friends.

This arrangement had worked just fine up until a few days ago when Keiko just stopped talking. She had sunk into a deep depression, and wouldn't talk to or see anybody. She refused to leave her bed, and hadn't eaten in two days. Botan and Shizuru had gone to visit her once in an attempt to bring Keiko out of the slum, only to find her in a half conscious state, muttering, "He hates me…. He hates me…" The "he" she was talking about was obviously Yusuke. She felt that he had deserted her; hated her.

And the fact that Yusuke was constantly giving free bowls of ramen to any pretty girl that came with in twenty-five feet probably didn't help matters much.

Enter Kazuma Kuwabara, who planned to set things right between the two of them.

_I swear…. I will kick Urameshi's ass into gear! _The bulky red-head swore under his breath as he trudged down the street. _He's gotta see Keiko, dammit!_

Upon reaching the quaint cart, he was greeted by Yusuke, who happened to be surrounded by a group of young, busty teens.

"Hey Kuwabara! Need some ramen? Sorry, I can't set you up for free deal; you're not as pretty as these ladies!" said Yusuke, grinning widely.

The group of girls giggled, and playfully slapped his shoulder. "Oh Yusuke! You're such a dog!"

Kuwabara snarled. " You get away from him! He already has a special someone!"

One of the girls cocked an eyebrow at him. " Sorry, hon, but Yusuke here isn't like _that_. He wouldn't go for the likes of you…"

Yusuke nearly jumped out of his pants. " You gotta be kidding me! You think that I- me… I mean, you think I'm with her, I mean him?"

"Ew…. Yusuke, you didn't tell us that you were…. seeing people," said one of the girls, gesturing at Kuwabara. "Besides you can do better than him…"

A different girl rolled her eyes. " Yeah, come on girls, let's split."

The hoard of girls slowly disappeared from the ramen cart, leaving a horrified Yusuke in their wake. "KUWABARA! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! NOW ALL THOSE HOT CHICKS THINK I'M FREAKIN GAY!"

Kuwabara merely glared at him. " What do you mean, 'what am I doing!" You're the one who's cheating on Keiko!"

Yusuke paused, opened his mouth to say something, then shut it again. Looking down at his feet, he mumbled, "I'm not going out with Keiko, am I?"

This time Kuwabara's temper flared. "WHAAAAAT!" He picked him up by the collar of his shirt. "Yusuke Urameshi, you aren't a man, you're a pig! Do you even know what you mean to Keiko!" He released his hold on the boy and turned away.

Yusuke shrugged and plopped down on a spare box of ramen. " A friend, I guess."

The bulky red-head smacked his forehead in disbelief. "A…. friend?"

"Uh… Yeah. Maybe good friends, but nothing else."

Kuwabara leaned on the edge of the cart and rubbed his face with his hands. "Right…. You might want to come with me, Urameshi. There's something you need to see. "

He started off toward the Yukimura Ramen Shop, with a confused Yusuke close behind.

---- -----

After remaining silent for five blocks, Yusuke decided it was high time he spoke up. He knew his closest friend and rival was taking him to the Yukimura's ramen shop right off the bat; the question was _what, _exactly, did Yusuke need to see so badly that he had to give up his lunch hour to see it?

"Hey, Kuwabara. Why are we going to the shop?" After years of meeting there, the Yukimura ramen shop had become know as "the shop" to all of the Spirit Detective's friends.

Kuwabara didn't turn around or falter in his step at all. "Keiko's sick."

Yusuke's eyes widened. "What! What do you mean she's sick! How come I didn't know?" He ran in front of Kuwabara, cutting him off. "Tell me, what exactly's wrong with her?"

The orange haired boy merely pushed him aside and continued walking. "You'll see soon enough."

Suddenly, he felt a fist connect with his head, and he went stumbling forward.

"Kuwabara… Tell me!" Yusuke's eyes burned with a type of fury mixed with sadness. _Keiko… Why didn't anyone tell me! You were so healthy….. Why…? How did you get sick now!_

Kuwabara shrugged off the pain from the lump forming on the back of his head, and calmly stated, "Listen, we're almost there. I'll explain everything inside, okay? The rest of the guys are supposed to be there, too. "

Yusuke glared at him, but seemed to accept his terms. "Fine. Let's hurry, then."

Quickening their pace, they continued to the shop in silence.

---------

"Keiko, dear, you really must eat something," Botan chided as she desperately tried to coax the auburn haired girl to eat anything. The chipper deity of death had tried everything; candy, ramen, omelets, McDonald's, sushi, even burritos, but nothing seemed to stir the depressed Keiko in front of her.

After a few more feeble attempts at gaining a response, Botan sighed and retreated back downstairs to the restaurant. _Where is Kuwabara? He said he'd get Yusuke for her!_ Her brow furrowed with worry. _If Yusuke doesn't get here soon, Keiko might be in some serious trouble!_

"Has Keiko's condition improved at all?"

Botan glanced down at the red headed boy, sitting at a table drinking tea. "I'm afraid not, Kurama. She seems to have just lost the will to live." She plopped down beside him, joining the group of Shizuru, Koenma, and Yukina.

Shizuru nodded as she took a drag on her cigarette. "Yeah. She's not gonna be doing so well if she goes any longer without food or water."

The rest of the table sadly nodded their agreement.

Yukina stared into her tea. "Mr. Koenma, there must be something you can do… You're second in command in Spirit World, correct? So why can't you-"

"I can't do anything if the person doesn't want to live…. Even if I was to make her well again, she'd likely commit suicide," said Koenma, not looking up. " I hate to say it, but if Yusuke doesn't show up soon, Keiko will…." His voice trailed off, not wanting to finish his sentence.

Suddenly, the door flew open and Kuwabara walked in, followed by a very sullen looking Yusuke. "I'm back. And guess who decided to come along?" He nodded in Yusuke's direction, only to receive an icy glare in return.

Botan jumped to her feet. "Yusuke! Oh thank goodness you're here!" She ran to give him a hug, but stopped when she saw his face. It was contorted with emotions that were easy to read; mixes of rage and hurt, a hint of sadness, and a ton of guilt. "Yusuke, I-"

"What's wrong with her?" Yusuke's harsh voice cut through the air.

After receiving no answer, he merely repeated his question. " I said, what's wrong with her!" He clenched his fists, digging his nails into his callused palm.

Kuwabara closed his eyes and sighed. " Come on." Slowly turning around, he trudged up the stairs, with Yusuke following close behind.

Upon reaching the door to Keiko's room, Kuwabara paused. "You might want to prepare yourself… Keiko isn't doing to good…. It's not a happy sight, and you probably won't like what you're gonna see in there…"

Yusuke pushed past him and opened the door.

* * *

A/N: bwahahahahah, look how evil I am. bwahahahahahahah. this fic was inspired by the tv show "Instant Star" on "the n". I saw the episode where Jamie confesses his love for Jude in the middle of the forest and thought it was adorabibble. (I like Jamie WAAAAAAY more than Tommy. Tommy seems like kind of an ass. no, wait. I take that back. Tommy is an ass. )

Point being, if in chp.2 , there is a line that sounds fairly similar to what Jamie said, its because it probably is…. only coming out of Yusuke's mouth. Don't worry, I'll try and vamp up the fluff on this one!

Oh, and this isn't a freakin' angst fic, so if you're hoping Keiko will die, you're out of luck. (though I do sometimes mildly wish this…she is just a little obsessive... But no, Keiko's a good match for my Yusuke, that she is.)

GO READ MY OTHER FICS!

(I want reviews on my other stories! coughsSKETCHEScoughs)


	2. Chapter 2

Just a Crush

Disclaimer: no, I don't own YYH. Would I like to? Yes. (heh, then Yusuke would be MINE MINE MINE!)

eheheh, I'm a little obsessive, ne?

Applause, applause….

Chia- thanks for making me feel all sad that I can't come to the cosplay costume making party…Really, I don't feel left out at all –cries in corner- mhmm. yeah. I'll just make my awesome Lenne costume all by myself…. or maybe with my OTHER band friend, ducky! (lol, you know I'm kidding! I love ya chia!)

Illista- I GOT THE LAST DVD BEFOOOORE YOU! –dances happily- nya nya.

Ducky- We can make our beautiful cosplay costumes together! (she's going as hiyono. MY IDEA!)

Xiao-chan- I have all of your dvds in a pretty little pile to get ready to return. I still have to watch practially half of them, but there's always tomorrow!

L.H.G- yo.

ficcie time!

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

After 3 years of fighting some of the deadliest demons known to spirit world intelligence, Yusuke Urameshi had never been so horrified - and scared- as he was standing in that doorway.

Keiko's limp form was lying neatly on her bed; the sheets swirling around her seemingly lifeless body. Her eyes were dull as they stared out the window at nothing, and her now long, auburn hair was lack luster and limp as it fell across her shoulders.

"Keiko…." Yusuke took a step inside the dark room. _My god… What the hell happened to her?_

"Keiko, it's me. "

No response.

"Hey, Keiko! What's wrong with you?" He plopped down on the bed next to her, still not receiving so much as a twitch.

He grabbed her shoulder and shook it gently. "Come on, Keiko. I'm hungry! Will ya fix me some ramen?" he asked jokingly, hoping to get a rise out of her.

Nothing.

Kuwabara stood in the doorway, watching the realization set in on Yusuke's face. "Urameshi…Let's go downstairs…"

Yusuke refused to move. "KEIKO!" he shouted, desperately trying to get her to acknowledge him. He gingerly took his hand and wrapped it in hers. Her fingers felt cold and scrawny against his, and Yusuke shuddered. "Keiko, please… Come on, now…"

"Yu…suke…." Her lips barely moved, and her voice was weak; near inaudible.

Kuwabara blinked. _Yes! He's getting through to her!_

She never stopped staring out the window. "Yu…suke…. hates me."

Yusuke's eyes widened in shock. "What!" he exclaimed as he gripped her hand tighter in his own. "What the hell gave you that idea? I don't hate you!"

"He hates me…. hates me…"

Kuwabara sighed. _I get it now…. She's not responding to him…. She's in her own dream world. Like those nightmares I have about the monkeys in suspenders, only she can't wake up from it… _

"Keiko, this is stupid! I don't hate you!" Yusuke said, exasperated. "I could never hate you!"

She couldn't hear his words. "Hates me… hates me…"

Kuwabara thought it was his cue to get Yusuke out of the room. The ex-spirit detective looked about ready to start blowing things up in his sad rage. "Come on, Urameshi. Let's go downstairs." He grabbed Yusuke's wrist and started to pull him away from the comatose girl on the bed.

"Keiko... Keiko! I DON'T hate you!"

"Hates me…. He hates me…."

Kuwabara pulled harder and struggled to force the grieving boy to the door. "Come ON, Yusuke!" Giving one great heave, he pushed Yusuke outside the door and slammed it behind them. "Let's just go downstairs and get some tea, alright!"

"She thinks… She thinks I hate her? How…." Yusuke gradually got to his feet, mumbling under his breath. "How could she think…"

Kuwabara sighed as they walked down the stairs. "I could think of a few reasons…" he mumbled under his breath. Luckily, Yusuke didn't hear him, and they sat down at the table with the rest of the gang.

After a long silence, Kurama was the first to talk. "How is she doing?"

"Not so well, really," grunted Kuwabara, taking a gulp of tea. "Even Yusuke's gonna have some trouble snapping her out of this one."

Yukina nodded sadly. "Her condition is gradually worsening. If she doesn't start getting better soon, then there won't be much hope."

There was a loud thunk, and everyone turned to see Botan standing up, tears streaming down her face.

"YUSUKE!" She stormed over to where the boy was sitting and pointed a finger in his face. "Keiko is a friend! A very dear friend of mine! I refuse to watch someone I love pass away before my eyes again!"

The group looked on in horror as the normally spunky blue haired grim reaper continued her rampage.

"I will not go through that again, do you hear me!" Her tears were forming wet spots on her shirt. "And if that means that you're going to have to fess up to this crush you have on her, then I will personally slap you silly until you swallow your pride and tell her!"

"Botan, I think you've said enough!" Koenma yelled sternly, standing up as well.

Collapsing to the ground, Botan covered her face with her hands and sobbed freely. "Keiko…. Keiko needs you, Yusuke. "

All eyes were on Yusuke, who was currently staring at a dried up piece of noodle on the floor. His face was expressionless; wide eyed at most.

The group sat in silence for at least five minutes, when suddenly….

Yusuke chuckled.

He continued to chuckle, ignoring confused looks from the rest of the group. He began to laugh, and eventually he was howling with laughter. He laughed and laughed until his gut hurt and tears were forming in his eyes.

"A crush, huh?" He sat back in his chair and smiled at the dazed looks on his friends' faces. "Nah, I don't have a crush on Keiko.

"Keiko is my…. Keiko's my sky. Little fluffy clouds and everything. She's my water, my ocean, and even though she hates fish, she's that for me, too. She's my grass, she's my trees; long story short, she's my everything."

Yusuke paused, as if trying to find the right words. His eyes narrowed a little, and he continued. "You wanna know the truth?"

There were a few nods from the table.

"I love her, okay? I thought I'd go insane when I didn't see her for two years… You want me to say it again? I love Keiko! Here, I don't think that was loud enough." He got up, and went to the door. With one swift motion, it was open and Yusuke's head was sticking outside. "HEY ALL YOU IDIOTS! I LOVE KEIKO YUKIMURA! SO IF YOU BASTARDS TRY TO HIT ON HER, YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME!"

He silently took his place back at the table, ignoring the fact that the rest of the table had their jaws on the floor.

"Then why, Yusuke…. Why make me wait?"

The group turned around to see Keiko standing at the top of the stairs, a forlorn expression on her face.

--- --- ---- --- --- --- --- ---

A/N: Oki… well, that was a little odd.

somehow, I've always had this mental image of Botan beating the shit out of Yusuke. I think it would be funny. Thus, that's where the "violent, I'm-going-to-kick-your-ass, yet extreeeeeeemely weepy" Botan came from in this fic. eheh.

As for Yusuke's little outburst, that was the part that was "Jamie Inspired." I love Yusuke, and I love Jamie. perfect fit. And plus, I can see Yusuke actually doing that…. so yeah, it works out.

Today I bought the last Yu Yu Hakusho dvd! yay! (I also bought the 1st dvd of furuba, even though I've already seen like, almost all the episodes…) If you haven't seen the last 2 episodes of YYH, go and buy the dvd NOW. It's 17 bucks at Best Buy. And it is SO worth the money to Yusuke x Keiko fans like myself. there's a REALLLLLLLY cute ending sequence. And plus, Kurama states that he is not interested in Hiei "that way". Take it how you want, but I honestly rejoiced. (I'm sorry, but Hiei is NOT gay. Sorry Hiei x Kurama fans, but I mean….. its just…. no. He's not.  Kurama on the other hand….)


End file.
